DOCTOR, PATIENT PRIVILEGE
by Jonathan Urban
Summary: Dr. Lecter Meets Mason Verger
1. Default Chapter

DOCTOR, PATIENT PRIVILEGE

By Jonathan Urban 

February 16. 2001

(The character's Hannibal Lecter, Mason Verger, or any other ones from the novels by Thomas Harris are all property and copyright of his.I recommend all of the author's great novels: Black Sunday, Red Dragon, Silence Of The Lambs, and Hannibal) 

NOTE: If you read this, please review! Good, Bad, or Indifferent, I appreciate all reviews! 

--(Takes place between Red Dragon and Silence Of The Lambs)--

PROLOGUE:A Bitter Taste—The Present

Incarceration provides one with an opportunity to evaluate one's life...Not always such a prudent activity, as was the case with one such man--Dr. Hannibal Lecter.However, in his case he was not regretting any of his previous actions, except perhaps working in the field of psychiatry and assisting individuals such as Mason Verger...trying to help redeem them in some bastard definition of the word.

The name alone disturbed Dr. Lecter, who was not easily disturbed by anything.He was not disturbed that Verger was not helped by his sessions—nor was he disturbed about the day he manipulated Verger into cutting his own face off and feeding it to his dogs.He was disturbed that Verger was on the outside, free—able to satisfy his taste for young children—whereas Dr. Lecter was starving, his taste not satisfied for flesh...

PART I

The Past

The building was not unlike most buildings in Maryland, it was architecturally dull, and built out of brick, and five stories tall.The building housed several different companies and organizations.There was everything from a local tax service company to a small psychiatric practice.

The latter was on the fifth floor, in a corner suite.The chief psychiatrist was a Dr. Hannibal Lecter, known for his professional manner and quality of service.In fact, he was used quite often when courts needed a psychiatrist to evaluate a person as to whether they were criminally insane or not.He took great pleasure in these high publicity cases, because they brought him plenty of new patients.

Today, Dr. Lecter was expecting such a case.A child molester, by the name of Mason Verger was recently charged with molestation of several minors, but since his wealth bought a very good and convincing lawyer, Verger was remanded to a secure psychiatric hospital.

Dr. Lecter read the articles in the paper, following the trail of mental and physical anguish that Mason Verger was wreaking on young children.He even offered his services as a professional witness, so as to show that Verger was no more insane than anyone else—that he knew good and well what he was doing when he sodomized a young eight-year-old girl.Dr. Lecter's services were nonetheless turned down.

Today was different... Dr. Lecter had been chosen by the court to evaluate Verger once a week, after his initial introduction into the psychiatric ward.Verger was brought from the hospital in a Maryland State Trooper's car, hands cuffed behind his back, to the office of Dr. Lecter.

Two Troopers escorted a scraggly Mason Verger to the elevator and then to the door of Dr. Lecter's practice.Sue Ellen, the receptionist, greeted them.She was a lovely woman, in her thirties, long, dark hair with blue eyes and a nice slim figure."Dr. Lecter will be right with you," she motioned for them to follow her.

For a moment she felt Verger's eyes on her body—the very thought of that sick bastard looking at her made her uneasy, though she effectively managed a smile as she opened the door to the waiting room.She left the two troopers and Mason Verger, feeling once again his eyes crawling over her body, like some microscopic insects she could not brush off.

A few minutes passed and Dr. Lecter's door opened, "Hello gentlemen, my apologies for the delay, please come in."Dr. Lecter was average in stature and build, his hair receding, yet had a calm and comforting face.The troopers and Mason Verger followed Dr. Lecter into his office.The troopers placed Verger in a chair, hands still cuffed."Dr. Lecter, we will be right outside the door if you need us."

"Very good, then I'll know _where_ to find you," Dr. Lecter seemed impatient for the troopers to leave him alone with his patient.Dr. Lecter waited for them to leave and then looked across his desk at Mason Verger.Verger was in his early thirties, long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and an expression on his face that was definitely pretentious. 

"Mr. Verger, I have been perusing your files most carefully...you are a very bad person," Dr. Lecter placed the file down."You like having sexual relations with little girls, Mr. Mason?" 

"Fuck you!" Verger spit on Dr. Lecter's desk."What do you want me to say...I enjoyed fucking little girls...well here's a news flash Doc...I like little boys as well...do you see that anywhere in those fucking files of yours?"

"Mr. Verger—may I call you Mason?"Dr. Lecter remained his normal calm self, though thought quietly to himself, that this man before him must be truly a rotten bastard that should be serving up life in prison, being the girlfriend of a rather large man named Bruno.

"In growing up, Mason, did your daddy ever touch you...or perhaps mommy?"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything—no, wait, let me guess—I was sexually abused by my father or mother, and this in turn would cause me to become the abuser,"Verger laughed out loud, rather uncontrollably."Yes Doctor, I too, took a psychology course or two in college..."

"I can see that Mason, and I'm sure you excelled in that course.Tell me, does masturbation kill you urge to fulfill your sexual promiscuity on others or does it heighten that urge?"Dr. Lecter smiled.

"Take these cuffs off me and I'll show you Doc—you'd like that wouldn't you?" Verger laughed again.

"Now now Mason, no need to be rude, I am merely here to be of service in helping you with your condition.Think of me as a tool for you getting better.We can be friends Mason—yes, think of me as a friend you can confide in."

Verger laughed his laugh, "Sure Doctor, whatever makes you feel better—especially if it makes you feel like you are accomplishing something..."

Dr. Lecter got up from his chair and walked to a bookcase, next to a window.He picked up a book, smiled when he looked at the title."Do you know the one trait every person has the potential of—no matter his race, family's wealth, or place of birth—everyone has the potential for evil Mason.Whether or not we choose to fulfill this trait—that is up to conscience.

In that instant, Mason Verger saw in his mind the first little girl he ever lusted after.She was in a little dress, nice shiny shoes, running around.He rushed after her and when in reach, grabbed her and threw her to the ground violently.When he rolled her over, he saw his own face—the face of evil...

--To Be Continued--


	2. DOCTOR, PATIENT PRIVILEGE PART II

DOCTOR, PATIENT PRIVILEGE

By Jonathan Urban 

February 26, 2001

(The character's Hannibal Lecter, Mason Verger, or any other ones from the novels by Thomas Harris are all property and copyright of his.I recommend all of the author's great novels: Black Sunday, Red Dragon, Silence Of The Lambs, and Hannibal) 

NOTE: If you read this, please review! Good, Bad, or Indifferent, I appreciate all reviews! 

--(Takes place between Red Dragon and Silence Of The Lambs)--

PART II

The face of evil, Hannibal Lecter had seen before, it was not new.It was a face he saw every morning in the mirror, and every night.However, he did not see himself as evil—perhaps a manifestation of his illness.Is one ill by birth or through some horrific life altering experience?It is a question posed to Dr. Hannibal Lecter—one he is not capable of answering...

Yet he is very capable of asking others..."Mason, what was your childhood like?Did you make friends easily, or were they hard to come by?" Dr. Lecter paused for a response with a kind expression on his face. 

"Well...it was pretty normal...yeah, I made friends.It was easy to make friends, every kid out there wanted to be my friend—I always had the latest toys, hell my family was so fucking rich—everybody came over and played with me and my sister..." Mason stretched as best he could. 

"Your sister is very important to you isn't she?"

"What kind of fucking dumbass question is that Doc?Of course she is, she's my own flesh and blood—all that's left."

"Well, it's good to see you believe in family ties—it's so very important, you see.A family is a person's stability structure.However, good families don't always produce good offspring...case in point..." Dr. Lecter stood up and paced gently over to the window and back to his desk.

"There was a family in the early twentieth century by the name of Rosen...a fine family, highly regarded...

"The father was a good man—hard working and decent.The mother was a homemaker and very devoted to the education and maturity of her two sons, Thomas and Jonas.They were born a year apart and shared everything with each other—their love of baseball, their distaste for broccoli...

"To watch the two boys, you would not be able to pick out a characteristic that defined one or the other...perhaps this was since they were in a family structure that was so close and nurturing...possibly the boys could not make friends and had to be each other's friends...

"When the boys were entering their teenage years, puberty hit them rather hard—they were not prepared as most children aren't.One day the boys were competing in a game of love.There was a young girl their age not far from them and both of them had an eye on her.She liked Thomas very much—more than Jonas, and Jonas could see this.Thomas really didn't like the girl, except as a friend of sorts—yes, do I have your attention Mason?Good...

"One day Jonas was so mad that the girl did not like him—and his brother was indifferent to the girl—Thomas decided to sneak up on the girl when she was in her backyard.Before she even turned around, Jonas had a large rock in his hand and caved in her young head.

"Now the boy was caught immediately—but what puzzled the good people of the community was his lack of remorse.When asked if he was sorry, he merely said, "She didn't like me, she liked my brother..."

Mason started to laugh his ominous laugh, "Good story Doc—you have quite a way telling stories—didn't realize my so-called rehabilitation would be _this_ fun."

Dr. Lecter smiled, but was not amused by Mason."Well Mason, our session today is over—think seriously about young Jonas—he is _you_ Mason, a little boy without remorse—a good family, a bad seed.Next session I think we will visit your home—how would that be?Let's see where a good family once lived..."

--To Be Continued--


	3. DOCTOR, PATIENT PRIVILEGE PART III

DOCTOR, PATIENT PRIVILEGE

By Jonathan Urban 

February 26, 2001

(The character's Hannibal Lecter, Mason Verger, or any other ones from the novels by Thomas Harris are all property and copyright of his.I recommend all of the author's great novels: Black Sunday, Red Dragon, Silence Of The Lambs, and Hannibal) 

NOTE: If you read this, please review! Good, Bad, or Indifferent, I appreciate all reviews! 

--(Takes place between Red Dragon and Silence Of The Lambs)--

PART III

Driving through the curvy roads, surrounded on either side by dense trees and foliage, Dr. Lecter made his way to the Verger estate.He casually tapped his finger to the rhythm of the classical music coming from his radio.The drive was a beautiful one, void of the stress of driving on a busy interstate or highway. 

Dr. Lecter pulled into the circular drive and stopped in front of the main entrance.He was greeted by a butler, who introduced himself as Charles, and two Dobermans."And how was your drive in Dr. Lecter?" 

"Quite peaceful, beautiful day my good man."

Charles was tall and thin, with graying hair, ghost-like paleness in his face."Right this way Dr. Lecter—the state troopers have already brought Mr. Verger in and they have him in the study."

Charles and Dr. Lecter entered the study.The two troopers where not the same ones as before, back at Dr. Lecter's office, but two new ones."Good morning officers..."Dr. Lecter smiled."I believe I'll take it from here...do wait outside..."

They left, followed by Charles, and Lecter could hear one mumbling to the other, "Who the hell is this guy?"

"So good to see you rested, Mason.I take it, you feel relieved somewhat being home for this temporary visit?"

"Actually Doctor, I hate you for it—one would probably think you deserve thanks for arranging this outing, but I consider it cruel punishment—dangling my home in front of my face, the life that could have been if I was not caught..."

"Ah...the lack of remorse is quite intense Mason.I would think you might just have some remorse—or at least fake it.That's what happens with wishful thinking," Dr. Lecter frowned a moment, then walked around the study.Verger was seated firmly in chair near the two windows that looked out onto the west side of the estate grounds—hands cuffed. 

"Impressive...did daddy work here, or was this room a trophy to his ego?"Dr. Lecter lashed his tongue-sword at Mason.

"Fuck you Doctor.To answer your question, yes, my _daddy_ did often work here—I know, you wonder what kind of work; since he was already rich by the time he was five.Well, to be honest I don't know if he did real work—of course he acted busy whenever my sister or I wanted to do anything."

"And this made you hate him, did it not?"

"Yes."

"Do you still hate him Mason?"

"Hell no, he's been dead for years."

"Mason, hate does not die—it either remains or fades."

"Can we get on with this Doc?"

Dr. Lecter removed from his coat pocket a small bottle of pills."I retrieved these from the dispensary before I left the hospital to meet you here.I believe this is the correct prescription," Lecter held it in front of Verger's face. 

"Yeah Doc, the old meds...you going to overdose me with them?"Mason laughed.

"That's not quite what I had in mind.Here take your normal dosage—let me call your butler to get a glass of water."

"That's ok Doc, just give them to me."

Mason swallowed the two pills and smiled, "How'd I do Doc?"The statement was more of a sarcastic joke than a question.

Dr. Lecter drew the curtains, which appeared odd to Mason.He proceeded to turn on the lights in the study."There, better..."

"What are you doing?"

"I thought this would be more roomy...remind you of when you were small—does it Mason?"

"No, should it?"

"When did you first get a hard-on?Do you remember that fateful day and the stimulus of it?"

"Yeah, watching my sister take a shower one day—had to run to the bathroom and jerk it...then it was a neighbor down the street—she was maybe ten—must of came three times in a row that afternoon.I later fucked her you know..." Mason said proudly. 

"Why yes, that would be Virginia Ann Meyes—how should I put it—victim number one."

"Had to kill her Doc—she would of told and I was seventeen and she was ten..."

"And again I detect no remorse.When you penetrated her young vagina, how did it make you feel?Did it make you feel superior—like you controlled the young girl?"

"I did it because it felt good...it made me satisfied...got me off—got to a point my hand was not enough...you know how that is, don't you Doctor?"Mason smiled his wicked smile.However, it did not faze Dr. Lecter.

"As you got older, the number of women you raped did not remain consistent—there were long periods without a rape—what did you do at those times to remain at ease...so to say?"

Mason laughed, "Do you want me to teach you Dr. Lecter—how to fuck yourself?"

"That is not necessary Mason, but thank you for the offer.I was more curious as to how you satisfied your urges during these periods without women—and I know already for your distaste for using the hand method."

"Buy me a drink and I'll show you," Mason laughed, but Dr. Lecter only smiled and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Be right back Mason."

A moment passed and a million thoughts entered Mason's mind.The Doctor was a strange fellow—almost as strange as himself, Mason mused.Dr. Lecter soon re-entered the room carrying two glasses of what looked like wine.

"Not the most aromatic, but these will have to do—" Lecter looked down at the handcuffs, set the glasses down next to Mason and took a key out—it was the key to the handcuffs. "Now if you try harming yourself or me, the officers are right outside the door—so do be a good boy Mason."He handed Mason a glass of red wine.

They both sipped on the wine, Lecter refilled several times—Mason wondered why he was becoming drunk and the good Doctor was as sober as always.An hour passed, then another, Mason was feeling quite energetic and carefree."...the story you told me...sure got a hell of a kick out of it...you know I smashed some bitches head in with a baseball bat...they pinned that one on me..."Mason laughed, and to his amazement, Dr. Lecter laughed as well. 

"Mason, it's time for show-and-tell...show me what you did to satisfy your urge."

Mason got up and walked to the closet in the room.He removed a strange-looking apparatus—Dr. Lecter figured it was some kind of autoerotic sex device—and of course he was correct.

"This is it..." Mason giggled almost like a girl, the combination of medicine and alcohol were having quite an interesting effect on Mason Verger. 

"I see...how does it work?"

In no time Mason secured himself in the device, and dropped his pants to begin beating off.Dr. Lecter curiously watched.It appeared after a few moments Mason climaxed around the same time he was gasping for air—the exact purpose of such a crude device—to give the person a sense of choking if that was what turned them on.With the release not far from reach, Mason tugged loose.He fell to the floor for a moment, gasping.

"Here Mason—something to take the edge off—it's a popper," Mason laughed, the Doctor was now giving him hallucinogens. It's great to have a Doctor who's a walking pharmacy; Mason laughed out loud and took the popper."Can you dance for me Mason?You know the history of dance don't you?"

Mason started swinging his hips—Dr. Lecter was surprised he could even stand up, much less attempt to dance."How's this," Mason laughed.

"Very good—so good in fact, I believe we should have an audience—one moment please," Dr. Lecter walked to the door, opened it, and two shadows emerged—the two Dobermans.

"Dance for the lads here Mason," Dr. Lecter laughed again which was out of character."Even better, why don't you get in your noose again and give the dogs some entertainment."

"You read my mind Doc, here give me a hand," Dr. Lecter helped to secure it around Mason's neck and anchored it to a full standing mirror behind them."Hey Doc, that's too tight!"

As a reflex Mason kicked the bottom of the mirror and a shatter could be heard.Dr. Lecter carefully removed a long glass shard and held it in front of him and Mason."What's this for Doc?"

"How would you like to change your identity—be someone else Mason?"

"That would be cool..." Mason was so drugged he had no clue as to what he was saying."Give it to me."

"Here Mason—why don't you cut off your face, change your identity?" Dr. Lecter smiled.

"Won't it hurt Doc?"

"Oh no...I have complete confidence that it will be quite painless."

Mason took the shard and dug it sharply into his face—he didn't even wince."It didn't hurt..." Mason said puzzled.

"Mason, why don't you start at your left ear and cut to your other ear—then peel your face off," Dr. Lecter watched in amusement. 

Mason did as Dr. Lecter suggested and within minutes he was peeling off his face—blood profusely dripping down his neck and chest to the floor.Dr. Lecter knew Mason would soon pass out, and then die.

"Mason, the dogs are hungry—please feed them your face."

As if in a trance, Mason picked pieces of his face and fed them to both Dobermans, and soon passed out on the floor.Dr. Lecter called for an ambulance and had already prepared a cover story.Mason was faking a heart attack--Dr. Lecter went to the troopers and called them into the room.They released Mason's handcuffs and he went mad, running around the room.He slammed into the mirror, picked up a shard of glass while the troopers tried to restrain him.He then stabbed both troopers and tried to kill himself in a demented sort of way.The good Doctor, for fear of his life ran to call for help...

This was the story that would be used; Dr. Lecter smiled to himself.However, the truth about the troopers and Charles, the butler, would be a truth only the good Doctor would know himself.

--Few Days Later—

"Doctor, please come in, the patient is finally coming out of his sedation.You'll note the skin grafts took well..." A slim blonde nurse said as she led the Doctor to see his patient. 

"Indeed they have—would you mind leaving us for a moment—he's liable to say some filth which I would hate your innocent ears to hear," the Doctor smiled.

She left the room, and the Doctor walked to the bed."Hello Mason, how are you?"

"You did this to me Lecter!You better pray I never get out of this bed—I will kill you!"

"Well Mason, I assure you that you won't get out of this bed ever, because I broke your neck in the noose—you are paralyzed. I am regretful our sessions were not very helpful to you—perhaps another time..." Dr. Lecter strolled out of the room.

"LECTER!!!!!!!!!"

At the sound of the scream, two nurses came in and sedated Mason Verger.Meanwhile, Dr. Lecter had a practice to return to and a new patient to tend to.He whistled on his way to his car and smiled.Perhaps this time he would not be alone in the world when looking in a mirror and seeing the face of evil—because Mason Verger would have to live with a face so evilly disfigured, that all who saw it would see the true Mason Verger for what he had been and will always be... 

--The End--

(GO READ _HANNIBAL_ OR SEE THE MOVIE TO FIND OUT MASON VERGER'S REVENGE)


End file.
